


After the Date

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Time, Gentle Sex, first-time sex, hey that's a tag!, inspired by a blurry photo of Chyler Leigh's back tattoo, soft gay dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A very soft first-time between two completely inexperienced gay dorks.  Inspired by a blurry photo of Chyler Leigh's kickass back tattoo.  So my weird ass wrote this in like an hour.  Hooray?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	After the Date

**Author's Note:**

> *waves hand* you don't need to pay attention to the timeline, call this sometime in very early season 2 and assume that (a) Astra didn't die because fuck that, and (b) they got a week or two of time off in between world-threatening crises. 
> 
> So this is two awkward gay dorks in love who want to date and have sex the Right Way (tm) as defined by society and are total dorks about it but it all works out because they are soft and in love and get to enjoy that like they deserve because apparently I need to write about soft gay dorks being happy and in love. 
> 
> I also have never had sex or even romantically kissed another human being and probably never will so I don't actually know how this works and got all my information from Supercorp smut. Please don't hate me.

Astra could hear Alex’s heartbeat pick up as she shut the door behind them. The Kryptonian wrung her hands nervously, her own breath catching as she thought of what was coming. 

“Thank you for dinner,” she told Alex as the Human turned away from the door. “I greatly enjoyed the dumplings.” 

“Yeah, Tibetan was a good choice,” Alex said with an easy smile, unbuttoning and shucking her jacket as she slowly approached. “I’ll have to thank Kara for the suggestion.” 

“Yes,” Astra replied in a rasp, her mouth inexplicably dry. Alex was close, very close, and her cheeks were dusted with a flush of red. They both knew what was coming. “You…I have said this before, but you are beautiful.” 

“Thanks,” Alex murmured, ducking her head as her blush deepened. “You look great, too.” She set her purse aside and brought her hands up to Astra’s shoulders, running them over the Kryptonian’s black dress. “And not just in this.” 

Astra’s breath caught, and she brought her own hands up to loosen Alex’s tie. “I…I believe that I am now expected to state that you will be far lovelier out of your clothes, but in truth, you wear them so well…” 

Alex cut her off with a kiss, her arms coming up and around Astra’s shoulders as Astra let out an _Mmph!_ of surprise. “Astra?” Alex murmured as she pulled back. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t bother with what’s expected. Please. I love you, awkward alien warlord and all the baggage that comes with that.” 

“I love you as well,” Astra croaked, her vision blurring from sudden tears. “Shall I…shall I undress you, or do you want to…” 

“No, I like that,” Alex assured her. “May I undress you?” 

“Yes,” Astra whispered. Alex gave her a gentle smile, her own eyes glimmering with tears of love, and slowly brought the straps of Astra’s dress down over her shoulders, the tight black silk peeling down Astra’s muscular torso inch by inch. 

“You look _so_ good in this,” Alex rasped. “Like a present for me to unwrap.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to the middle of Astra’s upper chest, drawing a sharp gasp. “I’ve got to thank Kara, I don’t know how she managed to get her hands on this dress…” 

“Your clothes enhance your beauty, as well,” Astra murmured, beginning to unbutton Alex’s blouse and pulling it back off of Alex’s shoulders. She pulled back enough to help Alex pull the dress off of Astra’s arms, revealing the DEO-issued sports bra that Astra had been wearing ever since she’d defected to the agency’s side, and then finished unbuttoning her girlfriend’s blouse. “Turn, please?” 

“We need to get you some more underwear,” Alex noted as she did so. “I don’t know much about lingerie, but Kara ought to. I know she has to review the CatCo magazine on ‘best fuck-me panties’ before it goes out every year.” 

“I do not know if that—” Astra’s voice cut off as she pulled the blouse off of Alex’s back. A colorful tattoo dominated the agent’s lower back, a sort of red-orange bird whose feathers merged into flames. To Astra, decanted into a dying world, who had witnessed the extinction of Krypton’s last few flying creatures in her youth, it was staggeringly beautiful. “ _Oh_!” 

Alex half-turned. “What? Oh, my tattoo?” 

“Yes—it is beautiful! What does it portray?” 

“A phoenix,” Alex murmured. “I got it when I made agent. Supposed to symbolize turning a new leaf for me, I used to be a mess but J’onn helped me get clean and get my life back on track.” 

Astra’s hand reached out involuntarily, but she caught herself. “May I…” 

“Go ahead,” Alex assured her with a kind, gentle smile. “Touch it if you like.” 

Astra brushed over the tinted skin, and Alex shivered at the touch. The Kryptonian slowly knelt, her hands skating up over Alex’s rippling back and corded shoulders, kissing the tattoo as Alex gasped with pleasure. “Oh, _Astra,_ ” Alex sighed. 

“Everything about you is so beautiful,” Astra murmured. “Would that I be yours forever…” 

“I don’t think I’d mind,” Alex husked. “But one thing at a time, yeah?” 

Astra stood regretfully, her fingertips ghosting over the tattoo once more as she did so. Alex turned, unhooking Astra’s bra at the back, her hot breath whispering over Astra’s cheek, and gently pulled the undergarment off. As Astra’s pert breasts fell free, Alex let out a little gasp, her eyes going wide as she discarded the bra and quickly brought her hands back to cup the orbs. Astra’s back arched and a little moan slipped out of her as Alex’s thumbs brushed over her nipples, and she reached out to pull Alex in to another kiss, hands cupping the Human’s cheeks. 

“Everything about _you_ is beautiful,” Alex rasped as they pulled slowly back, echoing Astra’s earlier comment, her hands regretfully leaving Astra’s breasts and pulling the dress further down. “Here, get mine.” 

“Of course,” Astra replied softly, eyes not leaving Alex’s as she pulled the Human’s utilitarian white undergarment off, until Alex closed her eyes and let her head fall back, and Astra allowed her gaze to fall to Alex’s breasts, cupping them and licking her lips at the sight. “May I kiss them?” 

“Go ahead,” Alex murmured, one hand coming up to cup the back of Astra’s head as she leaned down, Alex leaning back and supporting herself on Astra’s left as the Kryptonian slipped her arm behind her lover. Astra kissed one orb, then the other, then did the same to the little pink nubs at their peaks, drawing soft gasps and a quiet moan from Alex. She pulled back regretfully, and Alex knelt before her, slowly and gently pulling down the dress and helping Astra step out, kissing the umbilical nub where Astra had once been attached to her jar before being decanted and gently stroking the Kryptonian’s hip bones as she went. Callused hands stroked softly and gently down Astra’s powerful thighs, the Kryptonian shaking almost uncontrollably at the sensation. 

“ _Alex_!” 

“Not long now,” the Human promised. She stood, and Astra jerked forwards, fumbling to unbutton Alex’s pants, pulling them down a bit more roughly than she intended. “Easy, Astra. We’ve got all night.” 

“Of course,” Astra rasped. Her hands stroked over the scar on Alex’s leg, from where she’d once been impaled by a Hellgrammite spine, the same spine that she’d used to stab the insectoid in question. Alex shuddered at the touch, and Astra closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss it. 

“ _Astra…_ ” 

“I stated that everything of you is beautiful,” Astra replied hoarsely. “I meant _everything_ of you, the scars are no different.” 

Alex pulled her up, eyes wet, and pulled the Kryptonian into another long, lingering kiss. Eventually, they split, their breath heavy and hot as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Underwear,” Alex half-growled. Astra nodded, and Alex knelt, pulling the flimsy grey fabric down and off of the Kryptonian and tossing it aside. Her hands clasped over Astra’s firm buttocks, and Astra sucked in a breath as Alex hovered inches from Astra’s _kher_ , breath ghosting over sensitive skin. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds, Alex delivered a soft, lingering kiss to Astra’s _kher_. 

“ _My turn,_ ” Astra hissed, unable to restrain herself as she pulled Alex up. The Human’s eyes were wide and dark with lust, and she nodded as Astra tugged Alex’s black boxers down. Astra knelt before her lover much the same as Alex had, taking in the sight of rippling abs and Alex’s… _kher_ -equivalent. 

It was not unlike Astra’s, at that—a faint trickle of lubricating body-fluid visible on the plump, blood-swollen lobes, a little fleshy nub at the top of the slit. _Peculiar, save for the hair she would be indistinguishable from a Kryptonian._ Astra leaned in, nosing the nest of dark, coarse hair, and delivered a soft kiss to the fleshy nub—like Astra’s own equivalent felt, it was hard and turgid as blood rushed to Alex’s _kher_ -equivalent. The Human moaned, and her body flexed against Astra’s grip, one of Alex’s hands coming down to knit her fingers through Astra’s lush brown mane. 

“Oh, _Astra_ ,” Alex groaned. “Come back up here, _please_!” 

Astra obeyed, and was tugged into another kiss, Alex forcing her to stumble back towards the bedroom as they slowly kissed, nosed, nudged, and gasped for breath over each other’s lips and faces, eyes fluttering open and shut as they went. 

Astra’s legs hit the end of Alex’s bed, and she pulled up short, Alex breaking their kiss and pulling back. No words were exchanged, only heavy breaths as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Astra pulled back, sitting on the bed, then gently tugged Alex down to kneel over her lap. 

“Astra…” Alex murmured, cupping Astra’s cheeks. 

“ _Alexandra_ ,” Astra whispered in return, arms around Alex’s back. 

Alex leaned in and kissed Astra’s forehead, and Astra’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan. She leaned in, curling up as Alex arched her back and rose over Astra’s legs, Astra’s lips meeting Alex’s breast. Alex pulled Astra’s head to her bosom as she stroked the Kryptonian’s hair and pressed gentle kisses to her scalp, Astra kissing her way slowly down Alex’s breast as the Human encouraged her with soft little moans and half-words, until her lips closed over Alex’s left nipple. On some basic instinct, Astra sucked in, tugging at the fleshy nub, and Alex gasped, clutching Astra closer. “ _Yes_ , just like that, just like that, baby,” Alex sighed, and Astra hummed with her own pleasure as Alex’s nails scraped over her scalp, sending a shiver through her powerful body. Astra switched breasts, and Alex moaned with pleasure. “ _Ohhh_ , wow, I’ve never felt anything like this…you’re so good, Astra, so beautiful, so amazing at this…” 

Astra released Alex’s breast and straightened, leaning her head back to meet Alex’s lips as Alex leaned in for a kiss. They rocked against each other, hands stroking up and down each other’s heads and powerful shoulders as they rolled into their mutual embrace. 

“Lamps,” Astra rasped as they pulled back for air. Alex reached out and fumbled for one of the light switches, finding it after two tries and turning it on. Red light suffused the room, and Astra felt gravity assert itself on her as her powers were sapped, her hyper-keen senses dulling to a near-Human level. But she felt _lighter_ nonetheless, her existential, only semi-rational fear of hurting Alex assuaged by the lamps. 

“Are you ready?” Alex murmured as they next pulled back, her breath as heavy as her heartbeat was rapid. Astra’s only reply was a mute nod. 

“Nervous?” Alex whispered. Astra nodded involuntarily. “It’s OK. This is my first time, with a woman, with anybody.” Astra’s eyes widened, and Alex smiled ruefully. “Yeah. All I know about sex comes from, uh, research. And a little…experimentation. I thought I just wasn’t up for it before I met you, honestly.”

This, too, eased one of Astra’s worries. On Krypton, sex had been taboo, forbidden. But here…here there was only Alex and Astra, and their joy as they reveled in each other. “You make me feel things,” Astra murmured. “Things that…were not appropriate.” 

“It’s OK,” Alex promised. “You’re going to be great. We might end up laughing about this, but Kara swears up and down that’s OK.” She swiped a thumb over Astra’s cheek, wiping away a tear of love. “Kiss me as we start?” 

“Yes,” Astra sighed, and leaned in, her eyes fluttering shut. Their lips met, one of Alex’s hands stroking down Astra’s rippling abs…

Two fingers entered Astra through her _kher_ , and she gasped, torso going rigid at the sudden burst of pleasure. Alex paused, but Astra pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, her right hand stroking down Alex’s body as she did so, and the Human began slowly thrusting her fingers in and out. 

Astra’s entire body shuddered as Alex penetrated her, but she maintained enough presence of mind to bring her own hand down, tweaking Alex’s nipples on some deeper instinct and drawing a muffled moan of pleasure before her fingers met the coarse thatch around Alex’s _kher_. Making a loose fist, then uncurling her index and middle fingers, Astra stroked through the dark hair, then entered the slick warmth within Alex. The Human shuddered, her body arching and pushing up against Astra as the Kryptonian tried to hold the awkward position and push and pull her fingers in and out of the wet canal. 

“Right there, baby,” Alex husked as they broke for air. “Just like that, oh my god. Oh my god you’re amazing. Oh my god, oh my god, Astra, I love you so much.” 

<I love you,> Astra moaned, slipping instinctively into her native Kryptonian. “Alexandra, Rao, Rao, you are perfection…” 

Their lips met again, Astra’s awareness narrowing to nothing but Alex, her heavy breaths through her nose, her fingers inside of the Kryptonian, thrusting in and out, lips brushing close against each other, the scent of her pleasure mingling with Astra’s, the faint sheen of sweat forming on her skin…

The tingling pleasure that spread through Astra’s body, building to a crescendo as they split again. 

“ _Astra,_ ” Alex moaned. 

“ _Alexandra!_ ” Astra cried. 

Astra forgot how to see as the pleasure hit its peak, and they clutched each other close, crying each other’s names repeatedly until the mantras turned to incoherent babbling. They came undone, cries and gasps turning to half-sobs, tears of joy wetting each other’s shoulders as they collapsed, leaning into each other for support. 

They sat there, catching their breath, the pleasure slowly descending as they relaxed, heartbeats slowing, a soft afterglow suffusing both women as they marinated in their love for each other. 

Finally, they pulled back, and Astra knew that Alex’s beatific smile was mirrored on her own face. “Alexandra,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” Alex murmured in reply. “You were _incredible_.” 

“As were you,” Astra rasped. “I love you, Alex.”

Alex leaned in, and they kissed, soft and chaste. Astra slowly lay back, Alex following her down, and they kissed, slow, languid and gentle, over and over in an unhurried pattern for a quarter-hour, before they gradually drew to a halt. 

They didn’t dare attempt a second round in the shower out of sheer pragmatism, but they enjoyed the gentle intimacy of cleaning each other nonetheless. 

That night, Astra fell asleep in Alex’s arms, and vice versa. It was the best night’s sleep she’d ever had. 

In Alex’s arms, Astra felt at peace. 

In Alex’s arms, Astra was _home_. 


End file.
